One Piece: Dragon of the Sea
by TrueRising
Summary: Luffy has been gathering good crew members for his journey to become the King of all Pirates, but what happens when a boy suddenly appears, a boy who has the power of the dragons of the water. More adventures of course! Follow along with the Strawhats as they venture into the world alongside their new companion! (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will crossover to the Fairy Tail world but not for a long time and that I won't be looking at the reviews, for those that give me reviews that I would appreciate, I'm sorry that I'm most likely not going to see it.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Fiore, a faraway land, a small and peaceful nation of only seventeen million. A land filled with magic, it's found in almost every home as well as bought in market places. Magic is merely a tool used for everyday life, while others see it as an art and have devoted themselves to its practice.

Few of them have practised and trained themselves in the used of magic at a very young age, some do so for entertainment while others push themselves past their limits, reaching new possibilities that even experienced mages didn't think possible.

It was the year 783 as we now focus ourselves upon a young youth that was staring off towards the sea with a distant look, it was a boy no older than eleven, he had fair skin along with black straight hair and pale black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with blue markings on the sides, he had on a pair of tight black jeans and white running shoes.

This young youth was Tyde Tsunami. He was a wizard of the guild known to the world as Fairy Tail, he had been in the guild for around two years or so and already shown to everyone that he was a capable mage, one that could even go toe to toe with the one they call Titania.

In addition to being a wizard of the famous guild, he was also one of the few mages that wielded a Lost Magic, it was Dragon Slayer Magic, Water Dragon Slayer magic to be precise. He sighed as he stared into the distance.

"The ocean breeze, always a nice thing to feel in the morning," Tyde muttered. He then smiled softly before getting up to his feet and turning his back, he was about to walk off but stopped. "Huh?"

Tyde had turned his head back to where he was looking not too long ago, he narrowed his eyes as he felt something, a strange feeling in the area. He sensed where it was coming from and looked down at the water in front of him.

"Something is disturbing the water, something unusual..." He muttered. He bent down and looked into the water, but he couldn't see anything, he did this for a bit before sighing in frustration. "Well, only one way to figure out what's causing this."

He backed away from the edge of the dock before running forwards and jumping into the air and doing a front flip before diving into the water, what he saw next was just plain darkness, black all around his he felt his mind falling unconscious.

* * *

Tyde was laying on the ground unconscious, though this didn't continue for long as the rays of the sun shined through his eyelids. This caused his eyes to twitch before they began to slowly open, when they opened he blinked a couple of times.

"What?" Tyde muttered. His hand twitched and was confused as he felt the ground, he looked down to see that it was wooden. He slowly sat up from his position and looked to his right, he was confused when all he saw was the vast ocean stretching into the distance.

He looked around at where he had found himself, after doing so, he then realised that he was most likely on some kind of ship. He just wondered how he had gotten onto it, all he remembered was diving into the water near the dock before falling unconscious.

"Where am I?" Tyde wondered. He had put his hand to his chin in thought, he had no idea where he was. There didn't even seem to be any land in sight and the atmosphere felt different to him. 'The energy in the air is strange, it feels similar yet different at the same time... where is this?'

"Oh, you're awake!" Tyde was knocked out of his thoughts as a loud voice sounded into his mind, he widened his eyes in surprise and turned his head towards the source. When he did, he saw a male that was probably a couple of years older than he was. "You were out for a while!"

The male had on a pair of blue trousers, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. The person also had messy black hair, there was a scar under his left eye that had two stitches on it. Finally, on his head was a straw hat.

Tyde looked at the male in surprise and caution but calmed down after seeing the male give him a warm smile. Tyde could feel that the person didn't have any bad intentions towards him and held no malice, there was also a strange energy he felt within, it felt kind of like magic but it was still vastly different.

Tyde then turned his head and saw that there were four others that were looking at him, one of them looking quite stern, another who had the pretty boy look, a girl, and one that had a rather long nose.

The stern looking person was a male with green hair, he also seemed to be wearing mainly green clothing. Tyde also noticed the three swords that he was carrying on his hip, he had figured the person was most likely a swordsman.

The person who he thought was somewhat a pretty boy had blonde hair which covered his left eye, they were wearing what he figured was a black suit. He was also smoking a small cigar in his mouth.

The woman that was with them had orange short hair, her body was quite matured. She was wearing a dark green shirt and a short skirt, and if you looked closely, you could see a tattoo of some kind just visible on her left arm.

The last person had a rather long nose and medium-length black woolly hair, his lips were quite prominent. He was wearing some kind of headgear along with a pair of goggles on his head, his outfit was also pretty much all brown.

"Are you alright?" Tyde turned his head towards the voice which belonged to the girl, standing up from his position, he then answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. So, do you guys know where I am?" Tyde asked. Looking around once again, he still had absolutely no clue as to where he currently was.

"You're on my ship, my name's Monkey D. Luffy! And these four are my crew!" The male with the strawhat answered. Tyde blinked at this, from the way that Luffy seemed to talk, he had a hunch on what he was.

"Are you guys pirates?" Tyde asked.

"That's right! The guys with green hair over there is Roronoa Zoro, the one with the big nose is Usopp, that's Nami over there, and Sanji is over there." Luffy introduced. He pointed at each of them respectively, they waved at him, except for Zoro who just snorted. "Don't mind him, he's always like that. So, why did you suddenly fall out of the sky?"

"The sky? I fell out of the sky?" Tyde blinked. Luffy nodded his head at this, they all looked at him curiously waiting for his answer. "To be honest, I have no idea. I remember jumping into the water before I had fallen unconscious and waking up here."

"Luffy, I don't think it's as simple as him falling out of the sky. We saw him fall out of some strange portal, remember?" Nami stated. Luffy put his hand on his chin as he remembered the detail.

'Portal...?' Tyde mentally whispered.

"Nami's right, if what he's saying is true, then there's something more behind this. People don't just dive into the water and the next minute end up in the air." Sanji added. Usopp, who was standing next to him, nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys are right... oh, how about where you come from? We might be able to tell you where you can get home." Luffy suggested. Tyde nodded at this, he needed information on where he was and where his home was.

Tyde was also wondering if he was possibly teleported to some strange location on Earthland, or if he could have been teleported to an entirely different world. It couldn't have been the latter, could it?

"Have you guys heard of Magnolia?" Tyde asked. They all shook their heads at him, he then thought of something else. "What about the Kingdom of Fiore?"

"Nope," Luffy answered. They all agreed with him, none of them had ever heard of Fiore before in their lives. Tyde was surprised at this, Fiore was quite the popular place, maybe they had heard of one of the others.

"Okay, what about the continent of Ishgar?" They all shook their heads at this, he sighed before thinking of something else. "Okay, last try. Have you guys ever heard of the Kingdom of Alvarez?"

"Sorry, we haven't ever heard of any of those places." Luffy frowned. Tyde had a look of loss in his eyes at this, they all gave him a sympathetic look, even Zoro did though you still see a stern look on his face.

Tyde was wondering if the possibility he had thought of had been correct, he didn't want to believe it, but nothing was impossible considering there was most likely a type magic that allowed a person to travel between worlds.

"It's just as I thought." They all turned to the source of the voice which revealed to be Zoro, he still held his stern gaze. "I had a sneaking suspicion when the portal appeared, there was something about it that seemed completely otherworldly. To put it simply, this kid may not even be from this world."

"Really? You sure, Zoro?" Usopp exclaimed. The entire crew looked towards Tyde who was still in thought.

Nami had a thinking look on her face after Zoro's statement. "Zoro might be onto something, that portal wasn't normal, considering that he came out of it, it would only be logical to assume that he came from somewhere completely foreign, in addition to the places he mentioned which we haven't ever heard of."

"Really, that sounds cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Every single one of them sweatdropped at Luffy's reaction to the situation, though he was a pretty carefree guy, Tyde couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Can you tell us about your home, friend?"

"Sure, why not? Oh, I had completely forgotten to introduce myself, my name is Tyde Tsunami." Tyde responded. Luffy looked quite excited to hear about Tyde's origins, Tyde then began to explain about him residing within the Kingdom of Fiore and him being apart of a guild called Fairy Tail. What they were surprised of the most was the fact that his world was quite common to the use of magic, most of them were shocked while Luffy had stars in his eyes.

In return, Luffy and the crew had explained about their world to him, he was quite intrigued by it all. He had learned that there were many pirates, there were marines and other kinds of things too. While he disliked the fact of killing being common as well as bloodshed, he was glad to know that Luffy and his crew had good reasons behind it, the people they killed weren't exactly the types you would call good. Luffy had also told him about his dream to become the King of the Pirates.

Tyde had also told them that he needed to find a way back to Fairy Tail, he considered them family to which they all were surprised and happy about, it was similar to them as they all cared about each other greatly, so they promised that they were going to help him find a way home.

"Wait, what do you mean you have a bounty of thirty-million on your head?!" Tyde exclaimed. His eyes had widened into the size of plates and were completely blank, Luffy grinned before taking out a flyer had a picture of him on it with the huge price underneath. "Nani!"

"I know, awesome right?!" Luffy yelled. He gave a good laugh at this, Tyde just couldn't comprehend this as he had a face full of disbelief. Nami just sighed along with the other as they looked at Luffy.

"Get used to it, this is what captain's like."

* * *

The crew were currently travelling across the ocean heading towards their next destination, Sanji had gone to the kitchen of the ship to cook everyone food while the other did their own thing, Tyde was with Luffy and Usopp at the side of the ship.

"You guys see that?" Tyde got their attention, they all looked to where he was pointing and saw that it was a ship heading in their direction, and it looked below satisfactory.

"Oh, a ship! I wonder who it belongs to?" Luffy wondered.

"It doesn't look too great though," Usopp added.

Luffy sat on the railing of the ship while Usopp stood behind the railing next to him with Tyde leaning against it and turning his head back to watch the ship. They all watched as the ship ended up passing by them.

"Do you guys think that some pirates may have attacked them? That warship is scrapped..." Luffy stated. He raised his hand above his eyes as he looked at the ship that was coming back towards them.

"It's not good for the Navy to just up and toss some scrapped up ship into the ocean..." Usopp agreed with Luffy on the idea of the ship being scrapped.

"Yeah, probably, the ship doesn't exactly look like it's going to hold up for much longer considering its condition." Tyde seconded.

They then watched as a man wearing a suit along with what looked to be metal knuckles on his hand and his hair being pinkish. "My ship isn't scrapped! Do you guys have knotholes for eyes or something?!" The man exclaimed in anger. "Have you already forgotten what Iron Fist Fullbody looks like?!"

"Who the heck is this idiot?" Tyde deadpanned.

"Oh! Aren't you that navy guy from some time ago?!" Luffy asked. His face had litten up in some amount of realisation. "Are you stranded? Do you need some help from us?"

The man just turned angrier as he shook his clenched fist at them, not seeming to like Luffy's offer to help them. "Stop messing around! This little meeting just signals the end of your luck!" He then held out the flyer of Luffy's bounty. "Monkey D. Luffy! You are under arrest!"

"Oh! That's a really good picture of me, right?!" Luffy grinned. Usopp was was behind him grinning madly as well before saying. "And the back of my head!"

Tyde turned to them and sweatdropped. "I don't think that's what he was talking about you two..." Tyde then turned his sight back to the man who just smiled devilishly.

"It says here, 'Dead or Alive'... aim the turret!" The man dropped the flyer before standing tall and extending his right arm to the right. They all watched as one of the man's crew aimed the cannon of the ship to them.

"Huh? You're gonna shoot at us?" Luffy asked. Luffy didn't seem worried in slightest, Usopp looked the complete opposite. Tyde looked completely unaffected as well, he had dealt with things far greater than a cannonball.

"They're aiming straight at us! This is horrible!" Usopp panicked. Zoro, who was laying down and leaning against the railing on the opposite side as he then opened one of his eyes before grabbing his swords and standing up.

"Is this really something to panick about?" Tyde wondered. He decided to completely dismiss the idea as Usopp seemed to be the only one scared.

"Alright! Leave this all to me, I'll bounce the thing right back!" Luffy declared. He was winding up his arm like a cog ready to attack.

"Hold on, Luffy. Let me handle this one." Luffy turned back to see that it was Zoro who had been the one to say the words. Luffy was going to protest but Usopp dragged him away as Tyde followed behind them.

"Tremble and sleep!" The man declared before the cannon then fired the cannonball towards them, Tyde had to cover his ears since he had increased senses, which would have made his ears hurt incredibly from the sound of the cannon firing.

They watched as Zoro unsheathed his sword and sliced down at the incoming cannonball with a vertical strike, this resulted in the ball to split neatly in half as they flew right past the ship and land into the water.

"Oh~, nice," Tyde muttered.

The crew from the enemy ship looked at the spectacle in disbelief and complete shock, their mouths gaping. "How is this possible?!"

Zoro resheathed his sword back into its sheath before glaring at the enemy. "This better teach you a lesson, never bother people when they're taking a nap."

"This isn't over! We still have plenty more of that to come, fire!" The man shouted. They watched as the crew were going to fire another cannonball at them.

"This could be bad..." Luffy muttered. Though his expression said otherwise as it didn't exactly show any panic.

"Really?" Tyde wondered. That was when the cannon fired, though they all sweatdropped when it exploded and the enemy was covered in soot from the explosion. "I mean, it should have been expected, there were visible cracks in their cannon."

"Agreed." Luffy and Usopp agreed with sweatdrops. They all then felt the enemy ship ram into the side of theirs as the man from above shouted at them.

"You damn brats! I won't allow you to mock the power of a former Navy HQ Lieutenant!" The man roared. "We'll just fight you hand-to-hand!"

The man then jumped down from his ship and onto theirs, he was then followed by his entire crew who shouted in agreement. Usopp looked worried while Tyde and Luffy looked completely neutral as the man ran at them, Tyde walked in front of the two. "Your head is mine, Luffy!"

When he threw his fist forward, it impacted directly into Tyde's face, they were surprised when Tyde didn't even flinch, Luffy looked on in interest. Tyde grabbed the hand of the man and removed it from his face which held a bored look.

"Was that all?" Tyde cocked his fist back before throwing it forwards and hitting the man directly in the face and sending him flying into the railing of their ship as he fell to the ground. "Luffy, let me handle this!"

"Sure!" Luffy responded. Luffy along with Usopp and Zoro watched as Tyde ran towards the incoming crew members at incredible speed, they widened their eyes when both of Tyde's fist were coated into water.

"**Water Dragons Pressure Fist!**" Tyde announced. He then began to rapidly hit all of the members who were then sent back to their ship in less than five seconds. "Too easy."

"What!" The man yelled. He looked at Tyde in shock, he then blinked before realising something and looking up, he saw an angry looking Sanji glaring down at him.

"You have some real ball pickin' a fight during mealtime, tough guy. Nice display there, Tyde, but I'm taking this guy." Sanji then glared at the man who began sweating bullets in fear before jumping back to his boat and into the water followed by his crew.

"That's it, he's done already?" Luffy groaned. Usopp seemed to be agreeing with Luffy in the background.

"He's still as wimpy as ever." Sanji snorted.

Luffy then turned to Tyde with stars replacing his eyes, Tyde sweatdropped from seeing this. "That was so cool, Tyde! What was that? How did you do it!"

"Well, that was my magic, my magic is based on the element of water," Tyde explained. Luffy seemed to smile even more if that was possible.

"That's so cool, you have to join my crew, Tyde!"

"Uh~, sure, why not? I can stay with you guys until I find a way back home." Tyde answered with a smile. Luffy was excited about getting a new member to his crew as well as the others who were happy about it as well, that was when they all heard the familiar voice of Nami.

"C'mon, you guys! Keep it down! I seriously can't read the newspaper if you're screaming this much!" Nami complained. Sanji then grew hearts in his eyes.

"Nami! I've finished preparing your meal!" Sanji exclaimed in a lovestruck tone. Luffy then drooled as he gained an excited look.

"Food?! I'm starving, let's eat!" Tyde sighed as he listened to Luffy ramble on before smiling softly.

"What an interesting group I've come across."

* * *

Luffy and the crew had all finished eating their food before gathering together at the front deck and position in a circle to look at a map that displayed different lands and waters. "Alright, guys. We're finally nearing the Grand Line..."

"From what you're map is telling us, it would appear that the only way for us to enter it is through this Reverse Mountain," Tyde stated. He pointed towards a specific spot on the map as he talked.

"Tyde's right. That seems to be the only way."

Zoro sighed as he leaned back against the railing of the ship with both arms behind his head. "Sounds like such a pian, why can't we just sail on straight through it?"

"No can do, from what the old geezer had told me, this is the only way that boats can enter," Sanji stated.

"Is there a reason for that?" Usopp asked.

"Because it is said that it's supposedly dangerous."

"Why?"

"I don't know any more than that!"

"The reason is..." Nami was going to say when Luffy cut her off by pointing his finger towards the map, Tyde sweatdropped at the action and when Nami gained a tick mark on the top of her forehead.

"Alright! I have the plan! We'll head straight into it!"

"Are you even paying attention?!"

"It sounds fun this way though, it will also feel way better to go straight into it!" Luffy declared. Tyde chuckled at Luffy's antics. Nami was just looking really annoyed.

"I really feel like I'm going to go insane if I keep talking to you..."

"Let's all relax, it might not be as dangerous as it's said to be, you never know," Tyde assured. This helped a bit, but then Luffy said something that made Tyde sweatdrop since it was completely off topic.

"Let's stop at an island first to get meat!"

Nami then pointed to a small island on the map that was around the ravine area, this made Luffy and Tyde lean in to see. "There is a famous city that is located on this island, it's called Loguetown."

"Loguetown?" Tyde and Luffy simultaneously repeated. Luffy then asked. "Is the place famously known for its meat?"

"It's a city known as the city of the beginning and the end," Zoro added. This intrigued Tyde as he was interested in why it was called as such.

"Is there a reason for that name?"

"It's called that because it was the town where Gold Roger, the old King of the Pirates, was both born and executed," Nami answered. Tyde looked interested with Luffy being more so than he was for obvious reasons.

"The town where the King of the Pirates died..." Luffy muttered. Nami then turned to him with a smile of knowing.

"Yeah! I wanna see it! The town where the who got the One Piece, everything that this world has to offer, was born and then died!" Tyde grinned at this.

"Looks like an adventure awaits us!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My grammar is definitely not the best so you should most certainly expect to find some or a lot in my story, I definitely don't consider myself to be a good writer in any way.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Zoro was currently on the front deck leaning against the railing of the ship, his sword beside him resting against the railing as well. When he heard a small group of seagulls fly past, he opened his eyes.

"Hm?" Zoro opened his eyes fully before standing up and looking out towards the sea in front of the ship. "Hey! I think there's an island just up ahead."

"Really?" The voice belong to Luffy who had used his stretched arms to fling himself onto the railing before sitting down on it and looking towards where Zoro was. There seemed to indeed be an island ahead of them.

"What's up, guys?" The voice of a familiar dragon slayer was heard, Zoro and Luffy looked back to see Tyde walking over to them. When Tyde arrived at the front, he noticed the incoming island. "Oh, seems like we've made it."

"Yeah, but what island is that?" Luffy wondered.

"Didn't I tell you the other day?" They heard an annoyed voice call out to Luffy's questions, it revealed to be Nami with both Sanji and Usopp following close behind her.

"So, that's the island that Loguetown is located!" Usopp said. Sanji, who was standing beside Usopp, placed a cigar into his mouth before taking out his lighter and lightning the cigar up before releasing a small puff of smoke.

"It's supposedly a pretty big town, right?"

"From what I've heard, that should be correct!" Nami responded to Sanji's question. Sanji smiled in response as he eyed the island before saying. "Then it'll be the best chance for me to head on over to the market to get some fresh ingredients."

"I'm definitely going to the weapon store, being a Three Sword-Style user doesn't exactly turn out great if I only have a single sword on me." Zoro voiced.

"I'll go check out some of their equipment shops then!" Usopp added. Tyde then walked up to the front and rested his arms against the rails.

"I'll check out the town, there might be something that'll interest me there."

* * *

Meanwhile in Loguetown, the townpeople were walking around and doing their own business, everything seemed to be normal. But, in an alleyway was a male figure, it was quite dark in the area as all you could see were a pair of blue eyes.

The figure grunted as he slowly sat up from his position, noticing that he was in an unfamiliar place, he stood up quickly. "What? Where am I?"

He slowly walked out of the alleyway and into the light of the sun, but not completely as he leaned against one of the walls as he looked out to see that he was in a town and there were a bunch of people walking by.

"Where is this?"

* * *

"Wow! This town is massive!" Luffy marvelled. The Strawhat crew had arrived in Loguetown not too long ago, they had just entered into the town after docking their ship and were currently walking through the streets.

"This place used to be full of their, since they were on their way towards teh Grand Line." Nami was the one that spoke up. "It's supposed to have everything you could ever need in life!"

"If that's the case, I'm gonna go get us some equipment!" Usopp stated. "We'll probably need it for our upcoming great adventure!"

"It would appear that this place is somewhere I can definitely get my hands on some good ingredients." Sanji grinned. That was before a flirty smile appeared on his face that made Tyde sweatdrop. "Good women, too!"

"I'm going to go buy myself some weapons." Zoro stated. Nami rose her eyebrow at him and smirked before saying. "How is that going to be possible? You're flat broke, remember?" Zoro closed his eyes in defeat as Nami grinned in victory.

"I'm going to check out the execution platform!" Luffy then began running somewhere into the crowd as the others watched. "I'm going to see where the King of the Pirates was was executed!"

"Hold on! We haven't even thought of a place we're going to meet up yet!" Usopp yelled. His attempt to stop Luffy failed as the captain disappeared into the crowd making him sigh. "That guy..."

"Don't worry, we can figure that out later, I'm going to go explore the town!" Tyde added. They all watched as he walked off in another direction and waving at them without turning around.

"Not you too!" They all cried.

* * *

Luffy was currently climbing up a tall structure, the structure was none other than the very platform that the King of the Pirates had been executed at. The people at the bottom were watching in him in shock.

"Almost there...!" Luffy grunted. He continued to climb up but began to fall off as he had lost balance, the people gasped but were relieved when Luffy managed to get a hold of it again. "That was close..."

"Hey!" Luffy heard a deep voice called out to him, he looked down to ground and saw a large man staring up at him with both his hands on his hips. "Hey boy."

The man seemed to be quite built and had light blue-green hair, he had two cigars in his mouth with smoke coming out. We was wearing a large white and blue marine jacket that was kept open, it had greenish fur lining it.

"Eh? I'm kinda busy right now, what do you want?" Luffy asked. Luffy's voice held a bit of annoyance as his little climb was interrupted.

"Are you the guy that has the currently biggest bounty in the East Blue?" The man questioned. Luffy blinked at this.

"I'm Luffy. Do you need something from me?" Luffy started sliding down the structure but quickly caught himself.

"I'm Captain Smoker of the Navy. I'm the one that is in charge of Loguetown." The man identified as Smoker stated. "You're under arrest."

"Huh? Arrest? You can forget that!" Luffy grinned. "Me and my crew are about to go into the Grand Line and be King of the Pirates!"

"King of the Pirates?"

"Yeah! So, I refuse to get arrested now or ever in a place like this!" Luffy stated. His voiced filled with determination as he stared down at Smoker.

"If you wish to do so, you'll have to beat me first." Smoker declared. He then began to crack his knuckles. "You don't get to venture into the Grand Line unless you can defeat me in combat. That's the rule of this town, that is assuming you're brave enought to fight me."

"So you're saying that I can't get into the Grand Line without defeating you first?" Luffy grinned. "Then I'll do just that."

Smoker just stared at Luffy in silence before replying. "Go ahead and try."

* * *

Tyde was walking through the streets of the town, everything to him seemed peaceful, it wasn't much different to towns that he had been to back in his world. Though there was something strange in the air.

"What's this smell?" Tyde wondered. He sniffed the air in multiple direction trying to find out what it was, thanks to his enhanced senses as a dragon slayer it would be easier. "Smoke? Why is there so much smoke?"

"Ahh~!"

Tyde blinked when he heard a loud yell coming from... the sky? He turned his vision upwards and blinked in surprise multiple times as he saw his captain flying across the sky to who knows where.

"Was that Luffy?"

Tyde had no idea how to comprehend what he had just seen as he just shook his head and taking a deep breath before breathing out. "Okay, my mind is probably just playing on tricks on me, there's no way that was Luffy, right?"

Tyde then turned his head as he heard some kind of commotion, what he saw was one of the food stands being swarmed by a bunch of guys who looked like trouble. Tyde narrowed his eyes at the group as he went over.

There was a small crowd of people surrounding the area watching the entire thing play out, Tyde managed to get to the front of them all as he watched the group of trouble makers threatening a man with a sword, the man looked terrified seemed to be the shopkeeper.

"Please, just take my Berries and leave!" The shopkeeper pleaded. Though it fell to deaf ears as the group of raiders laughed and pointed the sword closer to the man's neck.

Tyde was about to intervene but stopped when his nose twitched as he smelt the, he turned his head to see that a young man that appeared to be around sixteen was walking towards the group of raiders.

'That guy, his scent is so familiar...' Tyde thought. He then narrowed his eyes as he got a closer look at the figure and widened his eyes. 'No way, he's here?!'

The male had straight white hair with a pair of icy blue eyes, his skin was fair and his body well built. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue accents, a pair of black shorts and white running shoes.

"Hey, don't you think ganging up on a defenseless shopkeeper is right?" The boy voiced. The raiders turned towards him with dangerous glares, though the young man didn't flinch at all from them. "This type of stuff will always bite you back."

"Who the hell are you, kid? This isn't any of your business!" The one in the front shouted. The guy that had shouted was the one pointing the sword at the keeper, he then pointed the sword at the young male. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave before we have to get physical!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, you need to learn a lesson about how to show proper manners," The male stated. The person holding the sword growled at him as he raised the sword up as everyone gasped.

"Fine then, you can just die!" That was when the person swung the blade down towards the male who didn't even move as he simply caught the blades in his left hand before snapping it in two. "What the hell!"

The audience along with the collaborators of the sword fighter began whispering to each other after seeing the male do such an act. "If that's all you have, then you're seriously doomed right now."

"I-It's not over, get him boys!" The person shouted. That was when him along with the other raiders surrounded the young male who didn't seem fazed.

'Knowing him, he definitely won't need my help but I guess I should give him some anyway...' Tyde thought. He then saw two of the raiders charge at the young male who just stood still before turning to them.

Tyde rushed in slid across the ground and collided with both of the raiders, while they were sent flying up and spinning rapidly, Tyde continued to slide before coming to a stop next to the young male, much to their surprise.

"Woah! Who are... Tyde?!" The young male exclaimed. Tyde turned his head and grinned at the person who had a shocked look.

"Nice to see you, Reiji!" The person identified as Reiji was surprised to see Tyde, but quickly changed to a fighting stance as they both faced the raiders.

"Do you know where the hell we are? And what are you doing here?" Reiji wondered. He was going to keep doing so but Tyde held a finger up to silence him.

"We'll talk after we deal with this little mess." Reiji nodded his head at Tyde, they both faced the raiders and charged in.

Tyde grabbed two of the raiders by their wrist before giving them both a series of different kicked before knocking them both unconscious by kicking them both in the head. He then used both their bodies as weapons as he swung one of them into the others.

He let go of the person he had just used before using the final person in his hands as hammer and spun in a circle before slamming him down onto the remaining raiders on his side who were quickly defeated.

On Reiji's side, he punched one of the raiders with a lot of strength that caused the person to go flying into the group of raiders. He then proceeded to sweep one of them off their feet before giving a good kick that launched them into the remaining raiders on his side.

Reiji, seeing that he had finished his fight, looked over towards Tyde who he noticed had also finished his own fight. Reiji walked towards Tyde who noticed him and turned towards the older male.

"So, Tyde. You got some explaining."

"Got it."

* * *

The group consisting of Usopp, Sanji and Nami were currently walking through the streets, Nami was walking in front while Sanji and Usopp were at the back carrying what appeared to be a large fish of some kind that resembled that of an elephant.

"Why exactly are you making me carry the heaviest part of this thing?!" An enraged Usopp demanded. There was a lot of sweat that was dripping from his body while Sanji, at the back, looked completely fine.

'Well... an elephant bluefin tuna, huh? I wonder what it'll taste like...' Sanji thought. He had completely ignored Usopps complaining. 'It seems that I could use the fins for making stock, but what about the ears?'

"Hey, isn't that Tyde?" Usopp asked. Both of them turned to him and blinked before looking where Usopp was, when they did, they saw a familiar dragon slayer walking across the street talking to someone.

"It is, but who's the other guy?" Sanji wondered.

"No idea, though it looks like they seem to get along pretty well." Nami added. They watched as the two males were walking towards them.

* * *

"This is all hard to believe, you can't tell me you're serious, right?" Reiji asked. His suspicions and doubts were pretty high, but he could trust Tyde,

"Afraid not, everything that I had told you is true. We're in a different world and it has corrupted marines and pirates here." Tyde replied. Reiji then held his hand to his chin in thought.

"You said that you joined a crew and you're travelling to a place called the Grand Line? Does that mean you chose to be a pirate?" Reiji questioned. Tyde nodded at him in response. "And your captain's name is... Luffy?"

"That's right, but don't worry, the crew I'm a part of isn't twisted like you would think and definitely not as twisted as the marines." Tyde answered. As they were walking, Tyde looked forward and noticed three familiar people. "And there's some of the crew there!"

"Eh?" Reiji turned his head to where Tyde had called, he then noticed three people who looked back at them, the group consisted of a female and two males. "So they're a part of the crew you're in?"

"Yep. But, I wonder what the heck that giant fish is." Tyde stated. He had noticed the gigantic fish that Usopp and Sanji were carrying.

"Well, let's go over to them then, It'd be interesting to meet this crew of yours."

With that, Tyde and Reiji rushed over to the group of three. Upon making it over, Tyde's crewmates looked at Reiji curiously.

"Tyde, who's your friend here?" Nami asked.

"This is my friend Reiji, he comes from the same world I do." Tyde answered. His crewmates seemed surprised by this and looked at Reiji with wide eyes.

"If he's from your world, does that mean he can use magic as well? And how did he get here?" Usopp wondered. Tyde didn't answer since Reiji was the one to do so.

"That's correct, I can use magic like Tyde can. Also, I don't really know how I got here, I remember going to sleep before waking up in an alleyway in this town." Reiji answered. They all nodded in understanding. "I should probably introduce myself properly, my name is Reiji Frost, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, my name's Nami." Nami introduced. Usopp and Sanji also stepped up to Reiji and introduced themselves.

"It's Sanji."

"Usopp!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy and Zoro were walking through the streets of the town, the wind seemed to have gotten stronger as well. Zoro was now carrying what seemed to be two other swords that he had most likely purchased not too long ago.

"Ah~! M-My hat!" Luffy yelled. He felt the weight on his head lift off as Zoro and him stopped to see the straw hat fly off in the wind. Luffy quickly took chase after it. "Wait for me!"

"Oh! Luffy!" Zoro called out. But it was for nothing as Luffy ignored him and continued running into one of the other streets that the hat had taken off to. Zoro went after him but completely lost sight at a crossroad. "Where'd he go?"

While Zoro had gone the completely wrong direction that Luffy had gone to, Luffy had managed to catch up to his fleeing hat as he caught it and placed it back onto his head with a contemp smile on his face.

"Phew! Good! My hat!" Luffy sighed in relief. Luffy then blinked in realisation as he opened his eyes to see that he was back at the execution platform. "Oh, I'm back! Talk about being lucky!"

Luffy quickly made haste as he ran through the crowd and quickly climbed back up the tall structure as the people below watched. It didn't take long before Luffy made it to the top and stood tall before turning to look at the view.

"This is awesome! So, this is the scenery that the King of the Pirate saw... and he also died here..." Luffy muttered. He continued to take in the great view that the platform gave despite what it was created for.

"Hey! You see that?"

"Yeah! There's someone on top of the execution platform!"

"Who the heck is it?"

Luffy just ignored everything that the people beneath him were say as the crowd continued to talk to one another after seeing Luffy.

"The old man said that it was twenty-two years ago... twenty-two years ago that the King of the Pirates died here..."

"Hey! Come down here right away!" Beneath Luffy was a man who wore a white coat with yellow shoulder pads, he had a sound amplifier in his hands as he yelled his words at Luffy who looked down with a frown.

"Eh? Why?!"

"Why?! It's because that's a special execution platform under control of the World Government!" The man shouted. "So come down here immediately!"

"You don't have to be so strict, officer!" Luffy shouted back. He held both his hands on each side of his face to concentrate his voice towards the man.

"If you aren't coming down, I'll just arrest you. I'm coming up now!" The man responded. Just as the man was about to rush up, he was smacked across the face by a big black club with spikes, courtesy of a woman that had appeared next to him.

Luffy looked at the woman who seemed to be wearing a lot of pink, her appearance seemed to be quite beautiful to most of the people's eyes as they stared at her. "Now isn't the time for small fries."

"Hm?" Luffy sounded. He looked confused at the person.

"I've been searching for you for a long time now, Luffy. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" The woman stated. Luffy just looked confused as he raised one of his eyebrows. "Are you telling me that you forgot my face...?"

"She's beautiful!"

"She really is!"

"That right there is unrivaled beauty!"

Luffy just ignored the sentences by the crowd who were watching the woman with love struck expressions. "I don't know anyone like you. Just who the heck even are you?"

"While you may have forgotten my face, I'd never be able to forget yours... since you are the first man to have ever hit me."

"Eh? I hit you?"

"It was when your passionate fist hit me that time..." The woman began to explain as she rubbed his exposed stomach. "Oh, it felt good."

Luffy stepped back with a stranged out expression on his face, sweat was rolling down teh sides of his face and forehead as he stared at the woman. "Eh~?"

"All of you... what's the most beautiful thing in the East Blue?" The woman questioned. Luffy sweatdropped as he saw every single civilian go onto one of their knees and hold their hands out towards the woman.

"It's be you, of course!"

"You're all correct. There isn't a man in this world that wouldn't bow down before my absolute beauty." She declared. "And I must say, I do indeed like strong men. I'll make you mine, Luffy."

"What? No way! Shut up! Just who the heck are you?"

"Have you seriously not figured it out yet?!" She exclaimed. Her face showed disbelief like it was supposed to be an obvious answer.

That was when a group of police men came rushing into the scene and confronted the woman. "Hold it, woman! You're under arrest for haming the captain of the police force!" The person who seemed to be the leader then pointed his wooden bat at Luffy. "And you over there! Come down from the platform immediately!"

The woman then turned towards the police officers with a smirk. "Oh? Who did you say that you were going to arrest?"

"You!"

"Oh? But are you truly capable of that?" The woman said as she smirked towards them that caused their eyes to turn lovestruck.

"C-Captain! This is a serious issue! She's too beautiful!" One of the officers said to the person who was called the Captain.

"S-So what?! We'll still arrest her!"

The officers continued to talk amongst themselves about the problem with the woman's beauty, that was silenced when suddenly something crashed into the fountain that resulted in it smashing to pieces.

People gasped when some of the rubble was heading straight towards the woman, but were surprised when the pieces seemed to almost look like they were reflected off of her body and smash in the surrounding buildings.

"W-What just happened?!" Luffy cried.

"You know, that was quite dangerous." The woman stated. She turned to face a group of cloaked figures with the front one seemingly being the leader.

"I apologise. But your smooth skin was unharmed, of course. So you don't have to worry about it... Lady Alvida!" The cloaked figure stated. Luffy looked shocked for a second before turning into an extremely confused face.

"Huh? Alvida?" Luffy looked up as he recalled as certain incident with an over weight woman during the start. "Eh? I don't see Alvida anywhere."

"I'm right here, you blockhead! I'm Alvida!" The woman shouted.

"Nani?" Luffy's face scrunched up in disbelief as he stared at the woman he had punched in the stomach a while ago. "Really? You sure don't look anything like her though..."

Alvida gave a small laugh as she smirked. "I had changed quite a lot after eating a certain devil fruit. More specifically..." She then grabbed the cloak she had around her and pilled it off to reveal an open purple jacket that revealed her bra. "The Smooth Smooth Fruit!"

"Smooth?"

"Yes. With it, no attack can hurt my skin because it would just slide right off of it." Alvida explained. "Though, it's unfortunate that my beauty couldn't improve by much at all after consuming it, quite a shame. The only big change was that my freckles are gone."

Luffy quickly waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "N-No, that really not what I had meant."

She just ignored his sentence before she spoke up again. "After had becoming this new person, I ended up joining forces with him since we had a similar goal, and that was find you." She gestured towards the cloaked man at the front.

This caused the cloaked figure to begin laughing as all you could see underneath the hood of the cloak was a large red nose. The laughing became louder as all the figures removed their cloaks to reveal pirates.

The leader was wearing a fur coat and had a red and white striped shirt underneath, on his neck was a purple cloth and on his head was a pirate hat. In all honesty, he looked very similar to that of a clown.

"Now, behold as the ultimate star appears in front of you all super flashily!" The man declared. He then turned towards Luffy with a large grin. "Monkey D. Luffy! Ever since the day you sent me flying, I have grown obsessed with revenge on you. That was what led me to finally find my crew, it was a great adventure indeed, I had been missing parts of my body and other things as well. It was the story of tiny Buggy's great adventure! Wait... why the hell am I telling you a story, you bastard?!"

"What? Well, wait, what was your name again?" Luffy then crossed his arms as he tried to remember the name of the clown-like pirate at the bottom. "Boggy? No, was it Boogie? No, Behie... wait that's not right... oh, of course! It's Buffoon!"

The man just stared up at Luffy with a blank look as silence ruled the area, that was before his face turned to that of rage. "Did you just call me Buffoon?! Stop messing around already! After all this time, you still haven't lost that nerve of yours!"

"I-It's Buggy the Clown!"

"P-Pirates!"

"It's the Buggy Pirates!"

That was the signal for all the civilians in the area to switch from lovestruck and curiosity to absolute fear and panic as they all began running for their lives. "People! Remain flashily still where you are! If you dont, I'll show you all just how scary I can really be!"

This made all of them quickly stop in their tracks with fear as they were too terrified to find out what Buggy would do to them. Meanwhile, Luffy had just gotten realisation to hit in his eyes. "Oh! It's Buggy!"

"You just remembered it?!" Buggy cried in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

* * *

The rest of the crew were walking through the streets but stopped when they all felt the wind and atmosphere around them get stronger and it felt kind of dangerous. Nami took out a strange device and looked into it.

"Guys! The atmospheric pressure is dropping at an abnormal rate. I've never in my life seen such a bizarre drop before." Nami warned.

"Now that you mention it, it does feel like the wind is strange..." Sanji muttered.

"You're right, something doesn't feel right..." Reiji added. Tyde looked towards the ocean from where they were and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, the aquatic life also seems to be going into a bit of a panic as well, something about this is definitely not right here."

They all looked towards the sky to see that the clouds were beginning to circle around and turn into a swirl. "A storm is coming... to this island!"

"W-Wait, did you say a storm...?" Usopp asked. Nami turned towards the long nosed companion as she nodded.

"Yeah. We should hurry back to the shop or we're going to get in some serious trouble!"

"Is it a big one?!"

"Hey!" They all turned as they heard a voice call out to them, they were now seeing a familiar green haired pirate walking over to them, it was Zoro.

"Zoro!" They all said in surprise, except for Reiji who didn't know him.

"Have you guys seen him?" Zoro asked.

"Do you mean Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah.. we ended up getting separated at some point." Zoro stated. He then noticed Reiji standing next to Tyde. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Reiji." Tyde replied.

"Nice to meet you, It's Reiji Frost. I'm from the same world as this guy." Reiji gestured towards Tyde, Zoro looked surprised for a second before smiling as he saw Reiji extend his hand towards him.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." Zoro accepted the gesture before they separated their hands as his face quickly turned serious. "Also, I have this feeling, something strange is happening... almost like something terrible is about to happen."

"Pirates are here!"

"Run!"

"It's Buggy the Clown!"

The Strawhat crew turned to see a bunch of people running with fear plastered on their faces, they looked panicked as they continued running away.

"Hold on, what?!" Nami yelled.

"Buggy the Clown!" Zoro voiced in disbelief. The others seemed confused though, they hadn't been with Zoro, Nami and Luffy when they had met Buggy, so they didn't have a clue on who this Buggy was.

"It's an execution!"

"It's Buggy! He's going to be executing Straw Hat Luffy!" Everyone was shocked, including Reiji, while he hasn't even met Luffy yet, he never liked the idea of execution, the same could be said for Tyde.

"Luffy's going to be executed?!" Usopp yelled. His face showed that of shock and horror after hearing the news about it.

"That idiot!" Nami cried.

"Let's go!/Take care of this!" Zoro and Sanji yelled as they began to run towards the execution area.

"We're coming too!" Tyde and Reiji yelled. They quickly sped off an caught up with the two other crewmates, Usopp seemed to be having trouble holding he entire fish in hsi arms as it was quite large.

"Guys!" Usopp called out.

"Treat the fish like a lady! Understand?!" Sanji exclaimed. He didn't look back as they all continued running.

"Wait, hold on...!"

"We don't have time, we have to hurry!" Nami yelled. She then grabbed Usopp by the collar and began to drag him.

"W-Where are we going?!"

"To the harbor!"

"O-Oh, of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, the criminal, is to now be flashily executed for his crime of causing me to get angry by becoming stuck up!" Buggy declared. The Buggy Pirates down below all cheered in agreement.

"Wow... this is my first time seeing an execution, how interesting..." Luffy marvelled. He was staring in awe at the sight which made Buggy sweatdrop.

"We're executing you." Buggy stated.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked. He pointed at himself, it took a couple seconds to register the information as his eyes turned to Buggy as they appeared to almost pop out of his eye sockets. "Hold on, stop joking!"

"You stop joking!" Buggy roared.

"Take this board off! You bastard!"

Buggy just ignored Luffy's cries as he was struggling to get free from the hold of the board. "Okay! We are now going proceed with our ever so flashy execution openly!

"I don't want to die!"

* * *

Nami and Usopp were currently running through the streets as fast as they could, the clouds above had become pretty dark and thunder could be heard cackling high inside the clouds which just brought more worry to them.

"I just saw a big cumulus cloud in the eastern sky, there's no doubt that a storm is coming. A storm unimaginably big in fact... If Buggy, Luffy and the rest of them go crazy, the Navy will come out for sure." Nami stated. "If our ship gets washed out to sea when we need to get out of this town, we're done for!"

"You're not kidding... this is definitely a really big deal!" Usopp cried. He was trying to stay close behind Nami as he was still carrying the huge fish.

"I'm just worried that the Navy may have already started to take action, if so, then the Going Merry is in danger!" Nami added.

"Does that mean the Going Merry will end up in the hands of the Navy?" Usopp asked. Nami nodded her head at this, Usopp paled before quickly speeding up and running past Nami. "H-Hey, Nami! Speed it up!"

"Wait up!"

* * *

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please save me." Luffy asked. He held a bored face as Buggy was holding a sword close to Luffy head.

"Why the heck would I save you!" Buggy yelled.

"This is exactly what someone gets for going against us Buggy Pirates." A man with seemingly long hair, he was wearing a shirt with ripped sleaves and a checkered scarf around his neck.

"I guess this is the end for the man that I had my eyes on..." Alvida stated. She said so while looking up at the execution platform.

"Now that we have a big audience, do you have anything you want to say before you die?" Buggy asked. Luffy was staying silent as he just grumbled in annoyance. "Well, it's fine if you don't want to. If you say something or not isn't important as you're going to die anyway."

"I'm the man who'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared. Silence ruled the area as every single person was staring at Luffy in shock while Buggy just snorted with a grin on his clown face.

"With that over and done with, we can proceed with the execution, you damn piece of rubber." Buggy mocked. Luffy was struggling as Buggy just laughed at the struggling before raising his sword.

"Hold it!"

A voice called out as Buggy stopped and turned his head in surprise as he hadn't expected a loud voice to interrupt. Everyone including Luffy turned to see Sanji, Zoro, Tyde and Reiji standing a good distance away.

"Zoro! Sanji! Tyde! And... who's that?" Luffy was overjoyed to see his crewmates coming for him, but when he looked at Reiji, his face turned to that of a curious child as he had never seen the boy before.

"Quite a shame on you, Luffy. There is a limit to how much a person can fool around, you know?" Zoro stated. Zoro had tied a green cloth around his head before gripping onto one of his swords.

"If you guys are starting a sideshow, let the rest of us join in the fun." Sanji taunted. "So, what we have to do is pretty much just drive those damn pirates away?"

"That's pretty much the plan, it's both efficient and effective." Tyde stated. His eyes began to glow slightly as he grinned at the platform.

"Then we better hurry before your captain gets his head chopped off." Reiji added. He had noticed Luffy being restrained at the top of the platform.

"Th-That's pirate hunter Zoro!"

That's when all of the citizens began to run away from the area out of fear for their lives, better for them any way since they wouldn't have to worry about injuring them. Buggy looked at them with a grin.

"So you're here, Zoro! Though I'm afraid you are a bit too late!" Buggy then brought the sword up high ready to swing at Luffy, seeing this, all four of them quickly ran forwards towards the platform.

"Get them!" Alvida commanded. In response, all of the Buggy Pirates grabbed their weapons and charged at the group of four.

Zoro and the others quickly were dealing with the pirates, Zoro used his Three Sword-Style while Sanji was using his typical kicking power. Tyde and Reiji were using their teamwork to quickly deal with their opponents, they hadn't needed to use magic.

"Haha~! This is the end for your captain! Not even the great Zoro can stop me from this satisfaction!" Buggy laughed. Buggy then raised his sword up high as he aimed at the neck of Luffy.

"Guys! Sorry, it seems that... I'm dead." Luffy stated. They all looked up to see Luffy give a big grin as he looked forwards as the blade came down, they all watched in shock as the blade was coming down, they didn't know that a certain muscular man was staring at Luffy in shock.

What no one expected was that just as the blade was going to slice Luffy's head clean off, a blue strike of lightning struck the blade. One of the girders of the tower ended up falling off while Buggy was shocked by the lightning.

The tower looked like it was on fire, but it was blue fire, not red or orange fire. That was when rain began to pour down strongly as the tower began to tip over before fully colliding with the ground and cracking it.

They all watched as Luffy's hat floated down before falling and landing on the ground, they watched as a familiar captain picked it up and placed it on his head before turning his head up and grinning. "It seems that I'm still alive after all, talk about lucky!"

The entire group of Buggy Pirates had their jaws dropped and dangling as they looked at Luffy, Zoro had taken his sword out of his mouth in surprised while the cigar in Sanji mouth fell out. Tyde and Reiji were just staring with wide eyes at Luffy who continued grinning.

"H-Hey, do you guys believe in God?" Sanji asked. Sanji was still surprised to see the insane luck that Luffy had as he survived the execution.

"I-I mean, our world has Gods but I don't know about this one..." Tyde muttered.

"Same here..." Reiji voiced.

"Stop talking nonsense you three. Let's just get up and out of this crazy insane town already!" Zoro groaned. They watched as Luffy walked over to them. "Even more trouble seems to be brewing."

"Phew! I was worried for a second there guys!" Luffy grinned. Luffy then looked towards Reiji and observed curiously. "Who's this?"

"My name's Reiji Frost, I'm from this guy's world. It's nice to meet the captain of my friend." Reiji introduced. Luffy's eyes turned into stars as he went up to Reiji with an excited look on his face.

"Really?! Does that mean you can use magic like Tyde can?!" Luffy asked. Reiji blinked at the captain's childish attitude, but smiled warmly and nodded his head. "That's awesome! You should totally join my crew!"

"R-Really?" Reiji asked in surprise. He hadn't expected to be invited into the crew so easily, he looked towards Tyde who gave him a thumbs up, along with Zoro and Sanji. "Okay then, I'll join your crew then."

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. He was celebrating but stopped when suddenly they all got on defense when a bunch of marines started to surround them all, even the Buggy Pirates were being surrounded.

Zoro quickly took action and grabbed Luffy as they all began to run from the scene, there was no point fighting them all if they could just get out and head to their boat. A couple of the marines tried to stop them but were defeated ultimately in the end.

"Guys, we need to speed it up or we're going to be in some serious trouble!" Sanji yelled. They were all currently running through the heavy rain across the streets.

"Don't worry! We're all going to make it to the Grand Like like this!" Luffy encouraged. They all continued to run through the rain while trying to not slip, it was easier for Tyde since he was used to rain and it helped since he was a Water Dragon Slayer.

"Seriously though, what's up with this crazy storm?!" Zoro groaned. He was getting pretty damn upset with the constant rain.

"We just need to keep running, that's if we want to get off this island! Nami was pretty damn right when she said we should hurry back to the ship!" Sanji stated.

"Sanji's right! My senses are yelling at me that the rain is about to get even stronger if we don't hurry!" Tyde added.

"How can you tell?" Zoro asked.

"It's a part of our magic, we have hightened senses and our instincts are pretty damn good." Reiji was the one that answered the question. Zoro nodded his head as Sanji and Zoro noticed something in the sentence.

"Wait, you said 'ours', does that mean you use a similar magic to Tyde?" Sanji questioned. Reiji nodded his head.

"Yeah, we have similar magic but they're slightly different!"

"Run! Run! Run!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" The loud voice of Usopp yelled. Nami and Usopp had made it back to the ship and ended up finding two individuals.

The first was a large lion, there wasn't much else other than that. The person however was a man that had significantly large lips, he wore a white fur vest and blue pants that was held up by a yellow sash.

"Mohji!" Nami yelled in surprise.

"Oh, if it isn't the sneak thief woman." Mohji smiled. He then stood up before pointing at the two. "Go, Richie!"

"Ah~!" Usopp cried in fear. He watched as the large lion ran towars them with its sharp teeth showing themselves, Usopp shook his head before taking out what looked like an egg and a green slingshot before positioning himself. "**Special Attack: Fresh Egg Star!**"

Usopp then used the slingshot to fire the egg towards the lion, though he looked defeated when it fell to the ground and cracked. "No~! The damn rain made my hand slip!"

Though they blinked in confusion as the lion stopped for a second and looked back towards the cracked egg before smiling brightly before it began to lick the remains of the egg off of the ground.

"Richie! You're such a...!" Mohji was yelling.

"Now's our chance! Let's hurry up and get on the ship!" Usopp stated.

"R-Right!" Nami responded. They then began to run towards the ladder that they were going to climb only for Mohji to slide in their way.

"Stop! You'll have to get past me first!" Usopp and Nami didn't stop running though. "As the Vice-Captain of the Buggy the Clown Pirates! I shall not let you take even a single step onto this..."

They all stopped though when a gun shot was made, they all turned to see behind them were a bunch of marines that were holding guns in their hands.

"Marines!" Nami yelled.

"This is bad..." Usopp muttered.

* * *

"Do any of you guys know which direction the sea is?!" Tyde asked.

"I have no idea where we're even going, this rain is making this really difficult!" Luffy grinned. Even though they were in a dangerous situation, Luffy didn't seem to be lose his grin at all.

"There they are!"

The crew looked back to see a bunch of marines chasing after them, Zoro just scoffed in annoyance as they rushed towards them. "What annoying persistent bastards! Is it smart for us to stop and fight?"

"I would, but we really don't have the time for that..." Sanji replied.

"Eh? Guys, who's that person at the front?" Reiji asked. They all looked forwards to see a girl that was staring them down, Sanji had his eyes turn into hearts when he saw the girl while Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"I hadn't realised that you were Roronoa Zoro, and a pirate to boot." The girl muttered. Her eyes shaddowed by her bangs before she looked up. "You.. you lied to me!"

They all came to a stop in front of the girl as Sanji held his clenched fist up to Zoro in anger. "Wait, what did you do to her?!"

"You just didn't ask for my name, that's all there is to it." Zoro stated. He walked up in front of them all. "I didn't lie to you at all."

"I can't allow a rogue like you to be allowed to own such a renowned sword! I will collect that legendary sword, the Wado Ichimonji!" The girl shouted with determination. Zoro gripped his sword as he grinned.

"Just try it."

The girl gritted her teeth before unsheathing her sword and charging towards Zoro who in turn did the same as they clashed blades with each other, Zoro grinned as he continued the fight while the girl still was gritting her teeth.

"Zoro! How dare you attack such a lady!" Sanji roared.

"Dude, she's the enemy..." Reiji deadpanned. Tyde did the same as they both stared at Sanji with deadpanned looks.

"Please, don't interfere!" The girl asked. This made Sanji stop as they all looked at her. "This fight is only between Roronoa and me! There is no need to step in!"

"You guys heard her, go on ahead." Zoro added. Luffy smiled before tapping Sanji and the others on the shoulder, they stopped when they saw more marines running over though.

"Crud, more marines. I need to finish this fast..." Zoro grunted.

"Don't worry, Zoro. Guys, you go on ahead, I'll get rid of these marines!" Reiji called out. Luffy and the others looked to Reiji as he gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you two!" Tyde replied. "Let's go, Luffy, Sanji!"

"Right!" Luffy replied as the three ran past the girl and Zoro who were in a stand still with both their blades fighting against one another.

"You better not hurt her, Zoro! Or I'll never forgive you!" Sanji roared. He did so as he ran after Luffy and Tyde.

"Alright, Reiji! I'll leave the marines to you!" Zoro yelled. Reiji turned to him and gave a thumbs up before rushing into the large group of marines that had their weapons drawn.

"Alright you punks, let's see how you deal with me!" Reiji then did something that made them all go wide-eyed, he reeled his right arm back as it was then coated in a chilling surge of magic that was pale blue in colour. "**Ice Dragons Crushing Fang!**"

He charged at one large group of the marines and swung his hand at them swiping them all with his fingertips, this resulted in a flurry of ice that knocked them all back far as they crashed into the wall unconscious.

He then proceeded to jump back to avoid a strike from one of the marines, they reacted fast and aimed their weapons at Reiji while he was still in the air. Reiji just grinned before clenching his fist as it was coated in magic.

"**Ice Dragons Ice Dome!**" He slammed his fist onto the ground as a dome of ice formed around him, the bullets that were shot ended up bouncing off without doing any damage. Reiji quickly took their surprise to his advantage and dispersed the dome.

"What the heck is he?!"

"Is he a Devil Fruit User?!"

"It's time to finish this!" Reiji then engulfed his entire body in magical energy, they all felt a chill go up their spine at how cold the ice was. He then crouched before propelling himself towards the rest of the marines. "**Ice Dragons Sword Horn!**"

Reiji headbutted the front marine and more just kept getting hit as his attack caught them all, the speed he was going was intense as he then stopped which resulted in a pillar of ice shooting from his body that sent the marines flying to who knows where.

Zoro had finished his fight no too long ago and had watched Reiji display his power, to say the least, he was impressed. He grinned at the power behind Reiji's attacks and were interested to know more.

"That's what I call power... Ice huh?" Zoro muttered. He had given a small whistle when he saw Reiji send the marines flying off somwhere.

Reiji turned to looked at Zoro and smiled before walking over, he had finished with the marines and Zoro appeared to have done so with the girl as well. Since she was leaning against a wall defeated.

"Well, we're in a hurry, so let's go, Reiji." Zoro stated.

"Right."

They both then began to walk off across the street as the gir's eyes slowly got narrower and her expression turned to that of anger, she pushed herself off the wall and called to the two. "Why aren't yoy finishing me?! is it because of the fact I'm a woman?! Answer me, Roronoa!"

"Hm?" Reiji turned back while Zoro just stopped, they could tell that the girl was clearly angry with the fight.

"It's already truly humiliating that you won't fight me seriously, in this game where it's played in earnest just because men're physically stronger than women are!" The girl shouted. "I know that you don't understand the feeling that I wish I was born a boy! I don't just carry a sword for pleasure!"

Reiji looked over towards Zoro and kept his calm expression as he saw Zoro's shoulder shaking an anger rising up into his face, he knew that the words were affecting him in some way deeper than he could know, so he did the smart thing and stayed on the sidelines.

"I don't like you very being!" Zoro shouted. He turned around towards the girl and glared at her, she looked surprised at this. "Listen up! It's your face, it looks just like my close friend's who had died long ago! And to put salt into injury, you started saying the exact sam ethings she always did! Don't imitate, you copycat woman!"

"Nani?! Stop speaking like a damn child! You're rude!" The girl retorted. She got up in his face with anger on her face clearly as well. "I live the way I am! I have no idea what your friend was like, but I'm the one who feels upset here! Isn't she the copycat?!"

"W-What'd you say?!"

"This looks bad..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Some things will definitely change about the original story of One Piece.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"I can see the exit, guys! The should be just up ahead!" Luffy shouted. Sanji, Luffy, and Tyde were running through the heavy rain and it had been a couple minutes since they had left Zoro and Reiji to deal with the marines.

Now, they were nearing the exit where the wooden sign was held up that displayed the name of the town. They began slowing down when they noticed a familiar looking man standing beneath the sign.

"Wait, who is it now?" Sanji grumbled. He had just taken notice of the big figure that was blocking their path.

"So, you've finally made it here, Straw Hat Luffy." The voice belonged to none other than Smoker. They all came to a stop as they faced the man. "I'm quite certain that I had clearly told you that you can't enter the Grand Line unless you can defeat me, didn't I?"

Luffy blinked at this for a second before grinning and widening his eyes up, "Oh, yeah. I had completely forgotten all about that..."

Smoker stared at the boy for a second in silence before replying. "You're an airhead."

"You guys can go on ahead without me. I'll be right over there in a bit." Luffy stated. Tyde and Sanji blinked at this.

"I highly doubt so, this place will be the end for you." Smoker declared. They stared at Luffy for a second before reluctantly quickly running ahead.

* * *

Usopp and Nami had managed to run and dodge from all of the gunfire produced by the marines that were lined up in front of their ship. The marines had also started to fire cannonballs at them which luckily didn't cause serious damage.

"We can't stay here any longer, the Going Merry will be sunk!" Nami shouted. Her voice full or worry and concern. She then ran to quickly start bringing up the anchor of their ship as fast as she could.

"W-Wait! Are we really going to set sail? Luffy and everyone else haven't even returned yet!" Usopp yelled. Nami turned to him with a face of panick.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice in the matter! It's better than getting sunk here!" Nami responded. She quickly set the sail of the ship down as it began to move across the water.

"What are we going to do with the situation about Luffy and the others?" Usopp asked.

"We'll have to find another way to pick them up." Nami answered. The marines noticed the ship moving as they began to advance forwards to stop them. "We don't have much time..."

"Nami!" They both heard a familiar voice call out, they all turned their heads to see Sanji and Tyde running along the shore.

"Sanji, Tyde!"

"We're back guys!" Tyde yelled. Nami and Usopp then noticed the problem which was that a few of their members were missing.

"Wait, where're Luffy, Zoro and Reiji?!"

"Can we even collect those guys?" Sanji wondered. They then stopped as they heard Usopp and Nami call out to them, they turned to see marines quickly approaching them.

Sanji started it off by kicking a few of them and knocking them unconscious with Tyde being the one that dealt with the other few with various kicks and punches. They continued doing so but more kept coming.

"Sanji, there's no end to them..." Tyde grumbled.

"I know, I don't know if we can last..." Sanji groaned.

"Nami! I'll cover their backs, you need to get the ship closer for us to board!" Usopp stated. Nami turned to him surprise.

"We can't do that, the currents are far too strong for us to head back to land at this point!" Nami responded. Usopp groaned before he climbed on the railing and jumping into the water below. "Usopp!"

While Tyde and Sanji were fighting off the marines the best that they could, though it was difficult as they were fatigued. Usopp took out his slingshot and began knocking some of them out that were behind the two.

"You guys!"

* * *

"I will defeat you, then me and my crew will venture into the Grand Line." Luffy declared. Smoker and him were staring each other down as a lot of water as running down Luffy's hat and onto the ground. "Since I am the man who'll become King of the Pirates!"

"That is quite enough of your idle talk!" Smoker stated. He then held both his hands forwards towards Luffy which turned to smoke before firing at Luffy and wrapping around him, Luffy was struggling but couldn't get out as he was lifted up.

"What is this?!"

"I had eaten the Plume Plume Fruit. This gave me the ability to make my body become smoke at my will." Smoker explained. Smoker then threw his arms to the side that resulted in the smoke smashing Luffy into the ground. "Is something the matter? Are you already finished?"

Luffy grunted as he put both arms onto the ground and lifted his head up as he gritted his teeth. He then pushed himself up to his feet before yelling. "Gum-Gum Gatling!"

This was when Luffy began to rapidly attack Smoker's body with punches from his arms that stretched for every hit, though it looked as though Smoker was taking it all and just standing still at the same spot, though it did appear to be pushing him back.

Luffy noticed this and stopped with one of his fists still extended forward at Smoker, though he raised his eyebrow when he saw that his fist was in Smoker's face which had changed into smoke. "Nani? Ew~, that's really gross!" Luffy retracted his arm as Smoker's face changed back.

"White Blow!" Smoker sent a torrent of smoke towards Luffy which ended up pinning the pirate captain against the wall of the building.

"Crap! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shot his arm forward which kept sending Smoker back a few feet before his chest turned to smoke and Luffy's went right through. Luffy blinked when he saw Smoker disappear.

"Do you understand now? You cannot even enter into the Grand Line." Luffy then felt his head get gripped onto by a large hand which revealed to be Smoker's who had appeared behind the pirate. "I had told you that."

"Ah~!" Luffy yelled as he was lifted up into the air by Smoker's jump who then dropped quickly to the ground and pinned Luffy down on the cement face first.

"You're the person who's wanted for a Berry bounty of thirty million? You're really running out of your devil's luck." Smoker snorted. He continued to grip Luffy's head as Luffy tried to break free but couldn't. Just as he was about to grab the weapon from his back, a hand stopped him from doing so.

Smoker looked up in confusion as he saw the cause for his stop, Smoker narrowed his eyes at a figure wearing a green cloak with his eyes shadow by the hood, the person also seemed to be male and had a tatto on their face.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..." The man stated.

"You're..." Smoker mumbled.

"Wh-What? Hold on, who is that? I can't see, who the heck is that?" Luffy wondered. He tried to move his head to look but to no avail.

"You know the goverment wants your head." Smoker stated. Though the man merely just smiled at this.

"The world is waiting for our answer." Smoker continued to stare at the man but widened his eyes when the raining sky suddenly turned incredibly windy and changed to the color green instead of its normal color.

The wind caused everything to get blown to who knows where, a lot of items were scattered across the floor as both marines and pirates were blown and carried away by the incredibly strong current of wind. A few seconds passed before it all changed back to rainy weather.

"Nani? What happened?" Luffy wondered. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the top of his head in pain, he didn't notice Usopp behind him fall onto the rocks.

Just next to them were Zoro and Reiji who had managed to get out of a bunch of rubble from the powerful wind, Sanji and Tyde had also gotten out as they saw Zoro and Reiji before wondering how they got there, they all quickly regrouped with each other.

"Luffy!" They all turned to see Nami out on the boat call to the captain.

"Luffy, we should hurry before the ship ends up getting swept away!" Sanji suggested in alarm as the storm didn't seem to be calming down.

"Okay!" They all began running but stopped when they noticed Luffy running in the complete opposite direction.

"What's he doing?" Reiji wondered. Tyde was also confused as question marks kept popping up around both their heads.

"Gum-Gum!" Luffy started. He then jumped and grabbed onto the railing of a tall staircase leading up somewhere as his arms stretched.

"Is anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Tyde asked. Reiji just nodded his head while the others gave their thoughts.

"Definitely..." Sanji muttered.

"Yep..." Zoro added.

"Hard not to..." Usopp also answered.

"Rocket!" Luffy yelled. That was when his body was launched forwards and towards the five of them at a fast speed, they all yelled in fear as they were launched into the air and out far into the sea before crashing into the sail of their ship and falling onto the deck.

"You guys are okay!" Nami said in relief.

"That's debateable..." Tyde muttered.

"Our captain's crazy..." Reiji added also really dizzly.

* * *

It had been two days since the Strawhat crew had left Loguetown behind and two days since their newest member, Reiji, had joined. They were currently peacefully sailing across the sea towards the Grand Line.

"Nami, are we close to the Grand Line yet?" Luffy asked.

"We only left Loguetown just over two days ago, we're not there yet Luffy." Nami responded. She sighed as she looked at a map in her hands. "It'll take a couple more days before we arrive."

"Okay!" Luffy grinned.

"You know, this is some seriously nice weather have right now." Sanji stated. He was looking up towards the cloudy sky that was a brilliant blue colour.

"I know, that storm seems just like a dream now, it was crazy in Loguetown and now we're sitting around in this peaceful sunshine." Tyde added. He was leaning against the railing beside Zoro who looked to be resting his eyes.

Reiji was leaning against the side of the boat next to Usopp who was looking towards the ocean using a telescope. Reiji had found it quite peaceful and also hectic since joining the crew and he had enjoyed every second of it.

"Do you see anything yet, Usopp?" Reiji asked. He stood next to Usopp who was still looking into the telescope as he looked at all directions of the ocean.

"Not yet..." Usopp replied. He continued to search before he stopped on what looked to be a bunch of birds or something in the distance. He then looked at Reiji and rose his eyebrows as the other blinked. "Uh~, where is your shirt?"

"Eh?" Reiji looked down to see that he was bare-chested. "Oh crap!" He quickly ran off somewhere as all of them watched with confusion, Tyde was just laying down resting not seeming surprised in the slightest.

"What the heck was that?" Nami wondered. The others also wondered the same thing, even Zoro. Nami turned to Tyde. "Why didn't he have a shirt on?"

"Oh, that. It has to do with his magic, since his magic is based on ice, he had been trained in the snowy mountains and ice caverns without much clothing so he could get used to the climates to do with cold, so he ended up gaining a stripping habit."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Alright guys, I'm back!" They turned to see Reiji walk back up to them all with his shirt now back onto his body, he blinked at their stares before they all went back to their own business and pretended it never happened.

"Oh, what the heck is that? Yo guys, I see a flock of birds to starboard!"

"Birds?" Reiji asked. Usopp nodded his as Reiji walked next to Usopp and looked where Usopp was looking. "Oh yeah..."

"There also seems to be something pretty big on the water... I can't really see it too well." Usopp added.

"Maybe it's a fish?" Luffy suggested. Luffy was currently sitting on the front of the ship on the goat's head as he looked in the direction Usopp pointed towards, Tyde didn't really react as he just watched them.

"It might be a big fish, or it could be a small boat as wel..." Usopp muttered. He tried adjusting the device on his eye to get a better view but it wasn't working too well.

"It could be a possibility, I have heard that seabirds do seem to like to flock above fish." Sanji added. He then turned towards Luffy. "Luffy! Grab it so we can have it for lunch."

"Sure! Gum-Gum Grab!" Luffy then reeled his arm back before throwing it forwards which it stretched to incredible lengths, he then caught something before pulling it in. "I caught it! It's pretty big as well!"

"Nice one, Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"W-Wait, what exactly are you going to do with it now?" Sanji asked. His voice clear with worry and sweat dripping down the side of his face. Tyde was resting his eyes with Zoro while Reiji narrowed his eyes as he watched the incoming 'Fish'.

"Hold on..." Reiji looked closer at the specimen that was heading at them as he noticed some strange. "Guys... I don't think that's a fish. Either it's a really weird looking fish, or something else entirely..."

"Eh?" Luffy blinked. He didn't get to stop though as the thing that he had grabbed crashed into the boat... well, into Tyde and Zoro more specifically. Zoro widened his eyes as he was sent off the ship and into the water.

Tyde on the otherhand widened his eyes as the thing smacked straight into him and sent him crashing into the railing of the boat with the thing resting on his lap, he looked to be unconscious after the impact, the thing wasn't even a fish!

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's not a fish..." Luffy stated.

"No duh! You even knocked out Tyde and smacked across the ocean!" Reiji yelled comically. Sanji and Usopp quickly pulled Zoro out of the water before they all went to look at what ended up knocking Tyde out who quickly regained consciousness.

"What the heck? It's a girl." Tyde stated. They were all looking at a girl who looked completely knocked out and was wearing strange clothing, her hair was braided and she was wearing somekind of hat... she was also soaking wet.

"Is she somekind of fishperson? Where's her web?" Luffy wondered. Usopp deadpanned as he turned to Luffy.

"No, you idiot. How in the world does she look even remotely like a fishperson?"

"I'm just wondering what this little girl was doing in that small boat, there also doesn't seem to be anyone else besides those birds..." Reiji wondered. The girl looked probably a year or so younger than Tyde was.

* * *

"Guys, I think she's waking up." Reiji stated. They were all currently in the kitchen and dining area of the ship where the girl was resting , her eyes twitched before they slowly opened, she widened them as she quickly sat up.

Reiji was about to speak but stopped and quickly sweatdropped when the girl literally headbutted Usopp in the chin. Usopp then fell to the ground completely unconscious as the girl clutched her head in pain.

"ITAI!" The girl yelled.

"I see that you've come to." The girl opened one of her teary eyes and looked to the right to see Luffy, Nami and a surprised Reiji sitting at a table while Sanji was at the back cooking. "It would seem that you're doing better than we expected. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"You must be hungry, right? We're cooking soup right now so don't worry." Sanji assured. He had turned to her while also keeping an eye on the food.

"You won't have to wait long, our friend Tyde will be back any second now with the fish." Reiji added. The girl looked around the room in confusion before holding both her arms up to her chest with a smile of victory. That was when they all heard a loud splash from outside. "Speak of the devil."

"I'm back!" They all heard Tyde's voice as they turned to see the door open as he walked in, hanging on his shoulder was a net with a bunch of fish squirming around inside. "Will these do, Sanji?"

Sanji took the net from him as he looked inside and inspected the fish before smiling in satisfaction. "Definitely, you caught some really nice quality fish. I'll get these done real quick for everyone."

Tyde nodded his head as he went to the table and sat down before he noticed that he girl had woken from her unconscious state. "Oh, It's nice to see that your awake. Be glad that you didn't seem to have any serious injuries from what we saw."

"So, what happened to you? Were you in a ship wreck or something?" Nami wondered. "You could have been in some serious trouble, what's your name?" They all then saw the girl grow a frown on her face.

"Shouldn't you give your own names first before asking someone else questions?" They all blinked at the girl in surprised before Nami just gave a smile towards her.

"You make a valid point. My name is Nami." Nami then gestured towards Sanji who was preparing the fish. "The person cooking is Sanji. The guy with a scary face is Zoro."

Nami was gesturing towards Zoro who was leaning against the wall with his three swords next to him with a frown on his face. "Shut your mouth."

"The one who's unconscious over there is Usopp." The girl just sweatdropped as she looked at the downed form of Usopp, Tyde doing the same as he had just noticed the state of condition Usopp was in. "The kid is Tyde and the other guy is Reiji. And..."

"I'm Luffy!" The girl turned her head to look at Luffy who was giving her his big grin. "I'm the captain of this pirate ship."

"Nani?! P-Pirates!" The girl gawked as her jaw dropped. Her eyes became blank as her face turned slightly purple, the crew all stared at her in confusion at how she was acting, though Luffy didn't pay it mind.

"We're on our way towards Grand Line." Luffy stated. Though when Luffy didn't get even a sound from her, he was confused. The girl was just gawking at them all and staying completely still, as still as a mountain. "Are you okay? She isn't moving..."

"So, what are we going to do with this kid?" Zoro asked. He had opened up his eyes to ask the question as he glanced at the frozen child.

"I'm not sure... what should we do?" Luffy wondered.

"We should probably think on the matter tomorrow, when we have enough energy to do so." Tyde suggested.

"I agree with Tyde, it is getting pretty late." Reiji voiced.

"Alright then, I guess we'll think about this tomorrow then." Luffy concluded.

* * *

It was night time now as everyone was asleep, they had all went to where they would normally sleep during the night. Tyde slept at the front of the ship leaning against the railing while Reiji decided to sleep next to him.

We are now currently watching as the girl that the crew had found on the small boat yesterday currently shivering with a blanket around her body, her eyes wide and her face showing a look of disbelief.

'Why? Why? Why? Why does this have to happen to me?!' The girl yelled mentally. 'Even after going through all of that trouble did those scary things to escape from the Navy! I had to be picked up by a pirate ship of all things! This seriously isn't funny!'

Her stomach began to grumble out of hunger as she blushed in embarassment from the feeling that interrupted her thoughts. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the food stock when suddenly a rope was pushed and a device like a mouse trap activated that scared her.

"Again? You really never learn no matter what and how many times I tell you do you, Luffy?" Sanji sighed. Sanji had come in and turned on the light to see that Luffy was trapped in a mouse trap.

"What's going on?" They turned to see that Tyde had come in with Reiji close behind him, Reiji had half open eyes while Tyde was rubbing his right eye out of exhaustion. They both looked down to see Luffy. "Oh, Luffy trying to get to get some food again?"

"Yep." Sanji answered. Sanji then turned back to Luffy who was still struggling to get himself free from the trap. "Can you please get it through your thick skull already?"

"Eh? What are you doing?" Reiji had noticed the girl was crawling on the floor, Sanji and the other two looked to see the girl which Reiji had noticed and rose their eyebrows in confusion at the girls position.

"Hehehe~..." The girl just laughed nevously.

* * *

"You know that you just have to ask me to make you something to eat I'll do it, there's no need to get it yourself..." Sanji stated. Luffy was currently stuffing his face with food as the girl sat opposite of him nervously.

Tyde and Reiji were also sitting opposite each other on the other sides of the table, Reiji was the one that was eating a loaf of bread slowly, unlike a certain captain. Tyde on the otherhand turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, do you have a barrel of water that I can have, I need to refill." Tyde asked. Sanji nodded his head as he walked off before coming back with a big barrel of watter in his arms that he placed next to Tyde. "Thanks."

The girl watched confused as the others looked neutral, she was surprised when he stood up and opened his mouth as all of the water sucked like a vacuum into his mouth, not too long after, all of the water was out of the bucket before Tyde stopped and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for the refill."

"That makes me wonder, I know you told us that you need to drink water to refill so you can use your abilities. But, there's the sea all around us, why don't you just drink out of that?" Sanji asked. Luffy also turned curiously while Reiji didn't show a reaction as he probably knew.

"Oh, that's because I can't consume salty water. It has to be clean water that I drink, I do get my power back after drinking sea water, but it'll make me really sick afterwards." Tyde explained. They nodded in understanding before a grumble caught their attention, they all turned their heads to the girl who blushed in embarassment. "Why don't you eat something?"

"Tyde's right, there's food right in front of you. So why aren't you eating?" Sanji wondered. The girl just turned her head away from them. "You didn't even eat this afternoon, either. Is something wrong? If you think it's poisoned, it's not."

"Something is making her reluctant... probably us being pirates." Reiji stated. It made sense since pirates aren't really seen as good people.

"If you don't eat quickly, Luffy will end up eating your food." Sanji warned. The girl looked up at him in confusion before Luffy slammed both hands on the table and grinned.

"If you're not eating, then I'll have it!" Luffy stated. He was reaching for the food but was cut off when it was quickly taken and he was smacked on the head, it revealed to be Tyde who had a small frown on his face.

"You already ate, Luffy. It's clear that she's hungry, so she should be eating right now." Tyde stated. The girl looked at him as he held the plate towards her and smiled. "Here. It's clear to us that you're obviously hungry, so enjoy."

The girl stared into Tyde's eyes before reluctantly taking the plate from his hand and downing the contents. Her eyes widened as she finished the flavours of Sanji's cooking rushed to her taste buds. "It's good!"

"Of course it is, Sanji was the one that cooked it after all!" Luffy stated. Sanji had bowed in respect as Reiji and Tyde chuckled at the girl and her brightened up expression.

"I've never eaten something this good before, ever!"

"It's nice to see you smiling." They all turned to the door where they asw the rest of the crew smiling towards them. It was Nami that had gotten their attention after saying the words. "Wait, you guys are eating again?!"

"No, it was Luffy. We got woken up after Luffy sprung the trap and decided to have a little snack since it was up." Reiji corrected.

"Well, I didn't get to eat much for dinner though." Luffy stated with a frown on his face. They just lightly laughed at this.

"You're kidding, right? You emptied an entire two pots." Usopp laughed. Luffy just scratched his forehead in confusion.

The girl then watched as the three of them walked over to the table, Nami then leaned down to the girl. "I'm guessing that you probably got scared after hearing that we're pirates, isn't that right?"

"W-Well..." The girl stuttered.

"Don't worry, it's only a natural reaction towards us pirates these days." Nami interrupted. The girl then looked slightly down but kept her eyes on Nami.

"You aren't going to sell me off?"

"No way!" Usopp cried.

"I wouldn't be surprised, you guys all look pretty evil." Usopp just deadpanned at Zoro before sliding over to him and pulling on his face.

"Like you've got a right to talk with this face..." Usopp and Zoro began to through punches at each other out of anger as Luffy just laughed through the entire thing while the others were deadpanning while the girl laughed nervously.

"We have some more, mademoiselle, if you would like?" Sanji stated. The girl stopped laughing and looked at him in surprise at the sudden appearance of his face in front of hers.

"Just be glad that this ship of ours isn't the type of pirate ship you're thinking of. So there's nothing to worry about." Nami assured. She looked towards the others as Tyde gave a thumbs up and Reiji just nodded.

The girl's face brightened up and nodded as well. "Another plate, please!"


End file.
